Fred Weasley and Pansy Parkinson
by Wannabe Writer226
Summary: This is a short story I had to write for my English assignment. The assignment? Choose a scene from Romeo and Juliet and modernise the language Give me feedback on just about everything(Sentence structures, grammar, differentiality in characters, how similar it's to Act 1 Scene 5 of Romeo and Juliet and so forth Im sorry for the paragraphs(or the lack thereof) but it wasnt saving


**Act 1 Scene 5**

'Dobby!' Winky, a house elf, shrieks. Dobby emits an exasperated sigh.

'Dobby must do his duties!' Winky tells the house elf. 'There is much to do and Dobby is a house elf so he must work!'

'Dobby _is_ working, Winky!' Dobby scowls.

'Dobby must do dishes!' Winky yowls at Dobby, grabbing a tea cup and hurling it at him.

'Dobby is working! Winky, go out to the dining hall!' Dobby marches over to the sink, narrowly avoiding the tea cup.

Winky hurries out into the hall just as the headmaster's loud voice greets the students gathered.

'Welcome!' Albus Dumbledore's, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, voice booms throughout the dining hall. 'Welcome Hufflepuff and Slytherin to our end-of-year party! Take advantage of tonight, friends, dance! Drink! Eat all the sherbet lemons you can!'

Minerva McGonagall, the deputy of Hogwarts, stands not far behind Dumbledore, looking out at the students.

'How long, Albus, has it been since we have enjoyed such a night?' McGonagall asks Dumbledore once he had finished his speech.

'Not that long, surely?' Albus questions, his wise blue eyes widening slightly as he tries to remember the last time he had enjoyed such a night. He gets momentarily distracted, his eyes following Fred Weasley. 'Ah! My boy!' The headmaster leans forward, grabbing a sherbet lemon out of Fred Weasley's hand.

'It's been at least two decades,' Minerva reminds him.

'Time goes by so quickly.'

Fred Weasley, a Gryffindor student, snickers as he walks through the hall, supposedly undetected, though he comes to a quick stop as he spots a girl. His eyes widen in amazement as he watches her for a moment before turning to a house elf. 'Oi!' he calls out, lacking his manners as usual. 'Who's that girl?'

Winky looks up from the table she was neatening. She looks in the direction he's pointing in. 'Winky doesn't know that girl, sir.'

Fred sighs and looks back over at the girl. 'Boy is she beautiful… Not even Katie Bell is a good comparison to this girl! She has the longest, most beautiful hair! And her eyes! They're brighter than the sun itself; brighter than any lumos spell casted in the darkest room you'll find.'

Gregory Goyle, a Slytherin student, storms over to the headmaster, effectively interrupting the conversation that Dumbledore and McGonagall are engaged in. 'Headmaster! There is a Gryffindor student here!' He exclaims, sounding outraged. 'Get him out!'

Dumbledore glances down at Goyle, a frown shadowing his face. 'Who? Fred Weasley?'

'Yes! He shouldn't be here, headmaster, he is from Gryffindor!' Goyle confirms angrily.

'You will leave him alone, Gregory,' Dumbledore tells him sternly. 'He hasn't done anything wrong yet, in fact his behaviour has improved quite noticeably over the past few days!'

A scowl spreads over Goyle's face before he storms off, 'the Weasley's are a shame to purebloods! I'll make him regret this!'

Fred had been mustering the courage to approach this girl who had taken a liking to. He takes a deep self-encouraging breath before he walks over to her, catching the girl by the arm to gain her attention. 'I couldn't help but notice you- you are more beautiful than any girl here.'

Pansy Parkinson's cheeks turn red as Fred moves closer to her, his hand sliding down to grasp her hand. He leans down to her height, their lips connecting.

'Alright, I think that's enough!' Professor Lockhart declares, pulling the two apart. 'On your way, Pansy,' he gives the girl a push backwards. Pansy reluctantly leaves.

'Pancy's a Slytherin, Weasley!' Lockhart lets out a mighty laugh. 'But surely you knew that; I know what you're doing! It's admirable, really... Creating a battle to settle-'

'Yeah, yeah,' George Weasley cuts him off, grabbing his twins arm and tugging him out of the hall. 'We have to leave now, Fred.'

Pansy reapproaches Professor Lockhart. 'Professor? What house is that boy from?'

'Fred Weasley? He's from Gryffindor, my girl!' Lockhart announces with a grin.

Professor Severus Snape, the potions teacher, comes striding into the Potions class room. 'Open your text books,' he tells the class in his usual monotone voice. 'Page one hundred and ninety four.'

The class immediately flip open their textbook copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ to the page instructed. Surprise expressions flicker around the class they read the title of the potion they were to be learning about that lesson.

'Love potions,' Professor Snape's voice cuts through the classroom, drawing each student's attention back to himself. 'The consumer of the love potion becomes obsessed with the witch or wizard who created the potion.'

'Are we going to make the love potion?' Fred asks, snickering, voicing the question everyone had been asking themselves.

'Fifteen points from Gryffindor for speaking without permission, Weasley!' The professor snaps, though he looks smug a moment later. 'However, no,' Snape answers the question, his voice returning to being monotone. 'I wouldn't allow any student in any year make a love potion, let alone fifth years.' Snape turns his back to the class, waving his wand at the chalk board. As he waves his wand, words are written on the black chalk board.

'Fred Weasley's love for Katie Bell is gone; a new, stronger love for Pansy Parkinson taking its place. Both from different houses; houses that are forever at war give the new lovers no opportunity to be together, but love will bring them together in the end.'


End file.
